


The Wonderful Life of Edward Hanscom-Marsh

by waldoaldo97



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not A Fix-It, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Projecting, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short & Sweet, Soft Richie Tozier, eddie still dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldoaldo97/pseuds/waldoaldo97
Summary: After losing the love of his life Richie takes on the journey to help another Eddie, one that he would protect and make sure lives a happy life.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Wonderful Life of Edward Hanscom-Marsh

Richie was bouncing his leg nervously and kept twiddling his nervously as he sat on the hospital chair, Bev in her bed feeding her son and Ben in a chair next to her and across from him. The two brought their new son into the world and still hadn’t decided on the name. They called him to the hospital to discuss something important.  _ ‘Probably gonna name the kid after me’ _ Richie thought to himself. Bev finished feeding the baby and placed him in the basket next to her. 

“Rich, thanks for coming on short notice. I'm sure you’re busy writing your next tour and stuff but we wanted to check in real fast and ask you something.” She said readjusting in her bed. Richie straight up his back and swallowed heavily. “It's been a couple of years since...Derry, and we know it has been harder for you and thinking how everyone’s gotten their happy ending...” Richie’s eyes start to water,  _ Everyone did get their happy ending, Bill and Mike got together,, Bev and Ben got their shit together, Stan survived his suicide and went back to Patty. Everyone got what they deserved after the clown...everyone except Eddie.  _ Richie wiped away some of the tears. “We want to get your blessing for his name Rich.” 

Richie smiled, “Gottcha you want to name him after your favorite comedian. I'm touched guys.” He said with a laugh, but quickly died down when Ben or Bev weren’t laughing, “Umm so what name did you decide on then?”

Bev and Ben quickly glanced at each other, “Eddie” They said, “Well officially Edward but Eddie nonetheless. If that's okay with you Rich.” Bev said, trying to gauge Richie’s reaction. 

Richie closed his eyes for a second trying to control his breathing. They all knew about his feelings for Eddie or rather undeclared feelings but they knew they could see it when they had to force Richie off Eddie's body to make sure they all got out safely. If this was an attempt to try and make up for having to leave Eddie behind then it was a fucked up one for sure, but if it was genuine who was he to stop them from naming their son whatever they want. He opened his eyes and nodded that it was okay. He came over to them and hugged them,  _ ‘Thank you’  _ he whispered to Bev’s ear, she gave him a kiss on the check and Richie made his way to the door to give the new parents some privacy. As we walked out he looked over to the sleeping baby.  _ Whenever you're in trouble I'll be there for you. I couldn’t be there for my Eddie but damn if i can’’t be there for you. _

7 years later

“Happy Birthday Eddie...Happy birthday to you!” Everyone sang, clapped and cheered. Eddie stood on the chair to blow out the candles. He tried his best to blow them out but they kept turning back on, he turned to his mom getting angry, “My wish won’t come true if they won't go out mommy.” He pouted. Bev let out a small laugh as she licked her fingers and used them to rid the flames. 

“There happy now buddy?” She asked him, He smiled and nodded, “what did you wish for?” 

“Can’t say out loud or it won’t come ture.” He says but tugs on her sleeve to get her to come closer, “I wish Uncle Richie was happy.” He said. 

Bev gave him a strange look. “What do you mean buddy?” 

“He always looks sad when we leave him. Everytime we go to visit him he’s happy and then when we leave he always looks sad. Why is that mommy?” Bev didn’t think he was so perceptive at his age but seven years old maybe he could understand some of it. 

“Well buddy when Richie was little he had a best friend that he did everything with, with your uncle Bill and Stan. When we all got a little older we went our separate ways and forgot each other until we all had to come back for a promise we made to each other. When we all came back Richie remembered how much he loved his best friend and he didn’t get the chance to tell him how he felt until it was too late. It’s still a sensitive thing for him but he’s working on it.” Eddie nodded along, Bev wasn’t exactly sure if he was understanding everything she was telling him but one day he will. She cut a piece of cake and handed it to Eddie, “Here give this to your Uncle Richie, I'm sure he's gonna appreciate it if it came from his favorite nephew.” He nodded and made his way to Richie who was sitting by himself on a chair by the window.

“Uncle Richie?” He asked to get his attention, Richie turned and his small frown quickly turned to a smile. 

“Hey buddy, enjoying your party so far little man?” 

“Here, mommy said you’d like it if it came for your favorite nephew.” 

Richie grabbed the slice of cake and gave him a hug, “Thanks spaghetti.”

Eddie laughed at the nickname, “You always have the best names Uncle Richie.” He went back to the table to open his presents. The biggest one he saw the birthday tag,  _ To: Eduardo From: Uncle Ricardo  _

  
  


3 years later

“Rich, I swear you’re gonna end up spoiling him, and then he’s gonna expect something everytime we visit.” Bev said jokingly as they entered Richie’s apartment after picking them up from the airport. It was fashion week in New York and while Bev and Ben are busy Richie always volunteered to watch over Eddie.

“Well then I guess I brought it to myself as the self nominated fun uncle. Isn’t that right buddy?” Richie said high fiving Eddie. Eddie high fived him back and dropped his stuff in the guest room. 

“Alright well Ben and I gotta get things started at the hotel. Thanks again Rich. See you in a few days. Edward! Behave and don’t take advantage of your uncle’s generosity okay.” She says exiting the apartment. 

“Bye, mom, love you. Tell dad I love him too.” Eddie says from the couch plugging in the gaming console Richie got him.

“Ready for the best week of your life kid?” He says sitting down next to him with a bowl of ice cream. 

“Hell yea!” Eddie says taking the bowl. 

5 years later

It was a late night and Richie was at home working on his next stand up routine when he heard a knock on his door. He looked at his phone and saw 15 missed calls and about 100 messages. He scratched his head and headed to the door when the knocking came again. When he opened the door a flash of red hair passed him and landed on his couch. Richie didn’t even have time to process what happened and closed the door. He looked at the couch and rubbed his eyes. “Eddie? Wha-what are you doing here. Where’s Bev and Ben?” He unlocked his phone and read through all the messages. 

_ “Have anyone heard from Eddie? We got a call from his school saying he didn’t show up?” _

_ “I haven’t heard from him? Sorry guys, anything we can do to help?”  _

_ “Guys we got a call from Ben’s company saying someone used his card to buy a bus ticket.”  _

_ “Richie we think he’s headed to you. Any reason why?” _

_ “Rich you there buddy?” _

_ “Fuck guys i think this was the weekened he said he was going to LA for a show.” _

_ “Rich please call us when you get the chance, Eddie thinks you’re still in New York.” _

Eddie was faced down on the couch, little sobbs came from his muffled voice. Richie came by his feet and lifted them so he could sit. “Lotta of people are worried about you buddy. Want to tell me what’s this all about?” Eddie stayed silent. Richie rubbed Eddie’s legs, he texted Bev’s phone, 

_ “Little man’s safe and sound at my place. _

_ Asked him what was wrong but didn’t get an answer. _

_ What happened?”  _

_ “Thank god! Richie you’re a lifesaver. _

_ I'm not sure.  _

_ Last night I asked him how things were going with his friend Adrian and he froze up on me. _

_ I asked what was wrong and he bolted to his room and didn’t come out for the rest of the night. _

_ “Alright well i’ll see if i can’t get any more information out of him.  _

_ Guessing you’ll be here by lunch tomorrow?” _

_ “Yea, Ben is buying tickets as we speak. _

_ Thank you Rich, he looks up to you a lot. _

_ More than you realize, be easy on him.” _

_ “I will. See you tomorrow.” _

Richie moved off the couch and sat on the floor closer to Eddie’s head, and patted his head trying to sooth the crying boy. “Your mom and dad are gonna be here tomorrow. Can’t just randomly decide to run away or whatever. What if i was out of town or something, what would you have done?” Eddie stayed silent, “Edward. Please we can’t help you if you don’t talk to us.” 

Eddie turned his body to face Richie, his eyes puffy from the tears. “I'm scared, uncle.” 

“Scared of what buddy?”

“Scared that they’ll stop loving me.” 

“Who? Your mom and dad?” Eddie nodded.

“Why would they stop loving? You're the best thing to have happened to them. Nothing will stop them from loving you.”

“Even if I was different from them.” 

“What do you mean buddy?”

“Like you and Uncle Bill and Uncle Mike.” 

“Oh...right.” Richie took a second to fully understand what Eddie had told him, “Well what makes you think they would stop loving you if you were gay. They haven’t stopped loving me or Billy or Mikey.” 

“Umm I-I thought it would be different since I'm their son. There’s more visibility since they’re famous. I didn’t want to disappoint them.” 

Richie laughed at the remark, “Eddie come on now, I'm famous, and Billy is famous and that doesn't affect our lives in the slightest.” 

Eddie laughed too, “Yeah, i guess you’re right. Im so dumb aren’t I?”

“A little but who isn't now a days. Now let’s order some food and you can tell me all about this Adrian guy.” Richie got up and dialed a number on his phone.

“Actually uncle it’s Adrian and Don.”

“Damn, two? I can barely find one. Good job kid.” 

  
When Richie opened the door the next day to let Bev and Ben in he let them in on the information that Eddie had told him. They hugged him and went to go get Eddie who was sleeping in Richie’s room while he slept on the couch. As they left Eddie gave Richie a big hug,  _ “Thank you’  _ he whispered,  _ ‘Love you’.  _ Richie kissed the top of his head, “Love you too kid, now stopping giving your parents a heart attack. As they left Eddie looked behind him and the first time leaving Richie’s smile never left. He remembered back to his birthday wish about him being happy. Eddie thought his birthday day wish came true.

6 years later

The light from the sun came in like a blinding fire, and a heavy weight fell on Richie. He opened his eyes and found Eddie splattered across him. “Ah shit, kid you gotta remember i'm not as young as i used to be. Fucking hangovers. Why did we decide to bar hop?” 

Eddie flopped next to him, “Well lets see Uncle Bill and Mike are in london so they’re out of the picture. Uncle Stan doesn’t go out unless it is to watch birds. And Mom and Dad wanted alone time, so that just leaves me and you to celebrate my twenty first birthday. Giving up on your title of fun uncle?” He said jokingly. 

Richie pulled the blanket to cover his eyes from the sun, he reached over to his wallet and pulled out his amex card. “Here go buy something for yourself as a present and maybe for your folks while you're at it.” Eddie grabs the card and heads out.    
  


“Thanks Richie. This is why you're my favorite. Love you!” He yells running out the door. Richie smiles to himself and goes back to sleep. He wakes up with a knock on his bedroom door. Richie looked up and saw Eddie by the door. “Hey kid, whats up? How long have I been out?” 

Eddie gets closer, Richie notices he has something behind his back. “Not too long, I've been out for like two hours. I got something for you.” He sat on the bed. Richie grabbed his glasses from his bedside table. Eddie pulled out a fanny pack and presented it to him. Richie looked at the object with tears starting to form in his eyes. 

“Umm i noticed that in some of your childhood pictures there’s seven of guys in them. And now there’s only six, and I remember my seventh birthday. I wished for you to be happy because every time we’d leave your smile would always disappear so fast. I asked my mom why you were so sad all the time and she told me the story of your best friend that you didn’t get to tell you love him. And in all the kid pictures he always had a fanny pack on. So I figured you always go above and beyond for me because I'm named after him right.” Richie nodded to Eddie’s statement.

“So i figured i’d do something nice and get you something for my birthday. I hope it’s not too intrusive.” He reached over and hugged Richie now in full sob mode. 

“No, kid it's perfect. Thank you.” He kissed the top of his head.

“I don’t have to go back to mom and dad’s for awhile. Wanna tell me some stories about him, about your Eddie?” He smiled at Richie. Richie patted the spot next to him and Eddie snuggled up next to him.

“Did I ever tell you the story the one time Eds and I caught your mom...

  
  



End file.
